


Under the Endless Stars

by wangler



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Captivity, Gags, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pseudo-Incest, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki faces the vastness of the beyond, imprisoned and alone, save for when Thor comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Endless Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/gifts).



> SPOILERS for the end of Avengers (2012).

Even stripped to small clothes and bared to the frigid night wind, Loki does not shiver. Loki’s skin is as cold as snow, but soft and pliant under Thor’s hands as he grips him by the throat. Silenced by the monstrous gag, Loki can only watch, impassive, as Thor squeezes. He is bound securely, wrists fastened to the wall.

Loki faces the vastness of the beyond, imprisoned and alone, save for when Thor comes.

“Why did you turn from us, brother?” Thor asks, releasing Loki’s throat and leaving it reddened, so briefly, before the blood disperses and Loki is impossibly pale once more.

Loki’s eyes sparkle with mirth, as if to point out that he’s been made to turn his back to Asgard. He did not choose his prison.

At the sight of that -- the same sheen of wickedness that overtook Loki when he tormented serving girls, the same glitter of mischief that lit him when he magicked an extra head onto a dog -- Thor sounds a deep, furious growl. These are not games. They are no longer children.

The amusement shifts and becomes something else, something expectant. Whether it’s excitement or hunger, Thor does not know. His hand is on Loki before he means it to be, and Loki arches, throat working soundlessly as Thor grips Loki’s cock through the thin linen wrapped around his hips. Thor means to draw his hand away, to wipe it against his armor in disgust, but Loki’s eyes widen, hurt and huge, and he shakes his head with an open plea.

Loki doesn’t need his red, small mouth to make mischief. He doesn’t need magic to enchant Thor.

“Are you so desperate?” Thor asks, tearing the linen away. His bare hand finds the silky, iron-hard shaft of Loki’s cock. There’s a power in this, something thrumming under his palm, not unlike the rush of Mjolnir in his fist. If only Loki answered to Thor’s will. If only Thor had come to deserve that.

Loki’s gaze hardens, but he does not deny it. Instead, he thrusts his narrow, strong hips forward, meeting Thor’s grip, demanding more from it. This is unnatural, but then, nothing is natural anymore. The glint of metal against Loki’s face is wrong. The manacles around Loki’s wrists are foreign and ugly. And without his armor, Loki is -- he’s --

Thor moves to kiss Loki, but the gag is there, cold and hard, sealing his brother’s hot mouth away. He fastens his lips to Loki’s throat, below his ear, where Loki still tastes like rage and sweat. Thor bites him and suckles at him and kisses the unyielding plane of Loki’s skin, wishing he could kiss Loki’s mouth open, fuck his mouth open, push his fingers against Loki’s wicked tongue and ask him why, why has he done such things?

Stubborn even in this, Loki does not give up his release. His nostrils flair with ragged breaths and his chest buzzes with swallowed groans, but he does not come. Not until Thor falls to his knees, heavy with grief and want, and takes Loki’s long cock into his mouth as if he can devour his brother, cleanse him, draw the poison from him.

The lie in that coils just behind Thor’s heart; he wants to hurt Loki too.

He grips Loki roughly, spears Loki against his throat, and steals Loki’s seed with a sticky swallow.

When Thor looks up, Loki twists like a rope, breathing frantically, the underside of his jaw hollowed and pale as he looks up at the cascading endless stars that surround them. Overcome with a rush of affection, Thor kisses his way up his brother’s body, dragging his lips at Loki’s belly and the thin skin at his breastbone and finally back to his throat. As Thor reaches his feet, Loki turns his face back to him, and Thor is overcome by the horror of the gag. What heat remained in him drains away, his release stolen by the softening of his body and the cold race of blood through his veins.

 _Cannot bear to fuck your captive?_ Loki clearly asks, amused but tired now, his cock a chilled, flaccid thing in the cradle of Thor’s warm hand.

“There’s always tomorrow,” Thor says. “Or the next day. You will wait for me, brother. Won’t you?” He runs his finger along the seam where the hard gag meets Loki’s soft skin, and then he leaves him there, under the stars.


End file.
